


Intimate Connections

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evaldrynn i hate you for giving me this idea, Explicit Consent, F/M, I literally wrote like half of it instead of sleeping, Knotting, Male Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 4, Shameless Smut, honestly I think I'll delete after this, listen kids consent is sexy okay, lmao deal with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: In which you come back to the castle early to a rather surprising revelation.





	Intimate Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evaldrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/gifts), [Alice9157](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/gifts).



> I cannot believe my first contribution to this fandom is a friggin smut fic.  
> This is unbeta'd but I need to post it now or I would never do so. Don't read if you're uncomfortable with stuff mentioned in the tags. Otherwise... uh... enjoy..? maybe..?
> 
> Also, I haven't written smut in what feels like ages and thus it's not as good at it would be if I have it more time but it's being posted now because I was kinda rushed.  
> There's some possibility I _will_ edit it and make it much better in the future so stay tuned..? I think..?
> 
> And please remember that spit isn't a nearly good enough lubricant for the real thing. Use lube. Or it may and definitely _will_ hurt.

You were supposed to come back from your mission the next evening, but it came to that your help weren’t needed anymore and since you weren’t a paladin you could just return to the castle and rest.

Well, you _would_ rest if not for the fact that the moment you crossed the door to the room you shared with the Galran prince since not so long ago, you noticed said man curled up and shivering in the bed.

You immediately drop your coat on the floor and rush to his side, your now free hand falling on his flaming forehead. You have never really thought that Galra could have a fever. Which was illogical of you, really. Many alien races are similar in many ways to each other, so how wouldn’t Galra be similar in the way their body deals with sickness too? Though it must be a different disease than anything you could get seeing how your biology must be still different in some ways. Probably... you’d be highly amused if it came to that they could be taken down by a flu or a cold.

You startle when a hand clenches around your wrist and tugs it away from the heated skin as Lotor sits up and turns to you. You barely realise your other hand, with which you have supported yourself on his hip is now clenched in his too. He looks pained and that distracts you greatly.

“I’m not sick.”

So they _do_ get a temperature raise when they’re ill. Otherwise he wouldn’t say it.

“Then what else caused the fever?” You scoff as you stare in his eyes, dark, with only a hint of the vibrant blue you’re used to.

He lets out a sound very close to a growl before biting down on his lower lip and you feel yourself drawn closer at the gesture.

“Come on, Lotor. You know you can tell me anything. You can admit to being taken down by an illness. I won’t tell anyone or judge, we already went through that.” _Gazillion times_ – you add in your thoughts, but you are startled again out of them when his hand reaches for your face and tugs behind your ear a strand of hair that fell in front of your eyes.

You feel your face heating up in response, as his other arm lazily circles your waist a lopsided smile tugging his lips up.

“It’s a Galra thing,” he finally huffs out in half-amusement and you roll your eyes, before pushing at his chest with a plan to make him lay down, but he doesn’t budge.

“Then sleep it off.”

“Believe me, while I say that’s a bad idea,” He opposes “I’ll rather take a very long cold shower, while you go sleep in another room.”

“...Are you... aroused?” the moment those words pass your lips, you feel your face heat up again. You were _not_ supposed to say it out loud.

“Precisely, in heat. But this of course is a part of that.”

“What else is a part of it?” you only take a second to ask that.

“Is this question a proposition of helping me out with it, love?” he tilts his head slightly at that and you feel yourself smirking back at him.

“Maybe.”

“So that’s a yes.” He leans in closer, the arm circling your waist now pulling you closer as well.

“I’d rather say I may be considering this possibility,” you eloquently reply while you allow him to sit you down on his lap, your fingers diving deep in his hair and causing a tug that makes him growl lowly. Wait. Was that really what it sounded as?

“Careful, love. You’re making it _awfully_ hard for me to hold back,” he warns after that, the predatory stare he gives you causing a shiver run down your spine.

“Well, maybe I don’t want you to hold back?” he lets out a low sound that seems to be a mix of a growl and a purr. Claws dig in the material covering your thigh while he leans in further and you let out a hiss at the painful action.

“Then say so and I will gladly take your offer.” A shiver runs down your spine when you hear his husky voice whispering in your ear, puffs of hot air falling at it as well. If you focus well, you can feel his hands tremble on you too. It seems he _must_ be saying the truth about finding it hard to control himself while in heat. He’s usually much better at concealing his emotions.

“I want to have sex with you, _now_.” The claws dig in deeper while the sound (it **_is_** a growl) grows in his throat again and suddenly, your back’s pressed in the mattress, breath nearly knocked out of your lungs as his lips hungrily claim yours, hands brushing over your belly and higher, grabbing your top and dragging it up as well.

When you’re rid of the upper garment, you immediately kiss him back, quickly taking over his mouth. Your fingers brush through his hair and dig in his scalp while he works on getting your pants off as well. As he drags his fingers over your thighs you note the absence of the claws and that makes you wonder whether he’s still controlling himself or they disappeared for some other reason, but you simply stop caring the moment his thumb presses to your panties and roughly brushes over your clit, eliciting a muffled whine from you right before he pulls away for a breather.

“Are you sure?” you’re both gasping for air and it’s hard to focus on making words, especially with swollen lips, so you roll your eyes to buy yourself a moment.

“Of course. Why’d you think I wouldn’t be when I asked for this _directly_?” you huff out with frustration before locking your eyes with his again. They’re squinted so tightly, they’re almost closed. “You’re _in pain_.”

“And you’re _small_.”

You can feel your heart swell inside your chest as you move your hands from his hair to cup in them Lotor’s face.

“Please just stop worrying about me and rather focus on the fact how disappointed I’ll be if I can walk without trouble tomorrow.”

This does it, since the next thing you register after he spits on his hand is the feeling of his nose pressing to the underside of your chin before sharp fangs graze over your skin and harshly bite in it the moment he reaches your collarbone. You let out a yelp when the pain of broken skin hits you, but the thought of it quickly leaves your mind when both parts of your undergarment are suddenly ripped off you and a long finger slips over, spreading saliva, and then into your core while his other hand explores your now fully exposed skin.

Only then do you realise you’re dragging your nails down the man’s back when he suddenly pulls back with a low growl, hands grasping at your wrists before he pins them over your head.

“ _Don’t._ I don’t want to lose control and hurt you.” His face hovers just an inch over yours, the always stray strand of silver hair tickling your nose and you can’t keep in the whimper that forces its way past your lips, because his grip’s so strong it’s _bruising_.

He loosens his hold immediately, but doesn’t let go, bringing both of your arms up, so that he can pin them over your head together with only one hand and you let him do so yet with a whine because you'd prefer being free to do anything. Still, at the same time the idea of being restrained is exciting, not to mention it makes you realise just how small your wrists are, or maybe how big his palm is, since it fully wraps around them while still keeping it loose.

“Tell me if I’m holding you too strong and don’t fear to guide me to make it more enjoyable for you,” he purrs in your ear, before lightly grazing it with his teeth and you instinctively bare your throat for him, your breath hitching when he complies and covers your skin with feathery kisses and licks while slipping his free hand back to your sex. This time, after rubbing over it, he enters it with two fingers, the stretch a little achy but alright to deal with when the digits move, curling and soon after scissoring, searching for pressure points in you that when caressed, force pleasured sounds to build your throat that you do your best to keep in.

It doesn’t take long until a third finger’s added and as the tension builds in your lower belly, your  breath hitching, you find yourself craving to touch him again, to run your fingers through his locks and drag them across his back and honestly, you think it’d be great if you could just grab at _anything_ as the shivering wave hits you and forces a series of gasps and a whine out of you.

When you come back from your high, the digits inside of you are still moving, pushing and stretching so that another one can be added and you twist and trash around, struggling to get peace, your body still tingly and _sensitive_ from your previous orgasm. It's easy to forget you aren't the one that needs the most attention when Lotor's thumb rubs over your clit again and you close your eyes even harder while huffing out a silent curse at him.

Then, just when you are on the verge again, the fingers are suddenly removed from you and you let out a loud sound of discontent, your eyes snapping open to lock with the dark gaze of the prince.

“Get on your hands and knees.” You do not realize he’s let go of your wrists until he says it, the tone he uses holding such an edge to it you move to comply without a second thought.

You let out a soft gasp as Lotor’s arm circles your waist and lifts your hips higher immediately after, his chest partly pushing to your back before you feel his member press against your folds.

“Go on,” you murmur and he kisses the nape of your neck, while pushing further and you find yourself gasping at the slow intrusion. You’re immediately thankful he’s taking it slowly since he _is_ larger than you’ve expected, filling you to the point that makes breathing and keeping your eyes open at the same time a little too hard.

When the man’s hips touch your ass you get a moment of pause and you use it to get a hold of your breathing, while he buries his face in your hair.

“You’re tight,” Lotor informs, his voice strangled as his other arm joins the first around your waist in order to keep you still. And you let out breathy chuckle, hands clenching around the pillow in order to keep you upright for just a moment longer.

“It’s okay,” you let him now when you get used to him and you feel him nodding in response before he pulls you towards the mattress.

“I’m not a fan of... that pose,” he gasps out as your side rests on the soft material and you huff out a laugh before staggering when the middle finger of the arm that is now caged between your body and the mattress and still circles your waist presses to your clit.

He grazes your neck with his fangs, his free arm hooking under your leg and lifting it as he withdraws slowly. You shiver at the friction, thanks to still being sensitive from the foreplay, and almost unconsciously lifting your leg even higher to hook it over his after a moment while he pushes right back in.

He uses this fact to roam his now free hand through your body, fingers ghosting over your skin making you shiver as goosebumps rise under touch. They don’t take much time exploring though because soon, he grabs your hip in order to angle you in a way that makes his member reach deeper and press to a spot inside you that brings stars to your vision and makes pleasured sounds rush from your throat.

Fangs are dragged over the skin of your neck and fingers massage your clitoris as he quickly picks on his peace. And each time the head of his member drags over your G-spot you find yourself whimpering or yelping almost missing the sound of his building groans.

You don’t register the fact you reach behind you until your fingers are buried deep in the man’s hair and digging in his scalp resulting in an animalistic growl that’s followed by him slamming himself deep into you while biting hard in the base of your neck and you know his name leaves your lips, strained, as white comes over your vision and second for this night orgasm washes through you in violent shivers.

You’re completely blind and deaf for however long it is – you can’t tell and you don’t care – but when you come to fully, you hear Lotor groan out your name before soon after feeling warmth spilling inside you. You gasp as you realise he grows as he comes, his member pushing at your walls and making the moving even more difficult. You find yourself trembling and once again close to the edge, though, and it’s a good thing the man hasn’t stopped his hand’s ministration because a moment later you find yourself once again clenching around him and the feeling of almost too much inside nearly makes you faint as this time you yell out his name while you come.

As the colour slowly comes back to your vision and the buzzing in your ears recedes, you let out a short laugh before plopping your head back in the pillow.

“You haven’t... mentioned anything... about the knot,” you wheeze out while he plants a long kiss on the back of your neck, slight pain rising there making you realise the bite’s going to leave a mark there for days to come.

“I thought you were aware it would happen,” he murmurs in response, altering your position a little so that he can snake his arm under your neck rather than your side before throwing a blanket over you two and you smile lightly, noting how relaxed he sounds “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” you respond, glad he keeps you this close, even though you know he doesn’t really have much choice seeing how you’re still linked down there “I _did_ tell you I expect to have trouble walking tomorrow.”

He huffs out a laugh at that and you angle your head in a way that allows you a glance at his face.

“I love you,” he allows himself to slip with the soft smile he’s reserved for you only and you return the gesture, while hugging his arm closer to your body.


End file.
